


Distractions

by DMichelleWrites



Series: D's Olicity Summer Sizzle [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: After Oliver stopped by for an impromptu visit to check on his wife at Smoak Technologies, Felicity was finally able to take her mind off work. She had dinner and dessert with her husband in the office during the wee hours of the night.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus virtual cookies for readers who can what my favorite moment was in this story. Again, in the disabled community, orgasms aren't the only aspects to having enjoyable sex.

** _Smoak Technologies (Michigan Branch) — August 2026_ **

The night was a dark sapphire, and the moon hung high in the sky rivaling the dimly lit glow of Felicity’s company sign. She was burning the midnight oil, prepping for those end of the year employee evaluations. Her hair was frazzled, and her tired eyes remained fixated on the subtle blue glow from her laptop. Her fingertips clacked over the cobalt lit holographic keyboard projected just above her waist. Felicity muttered quietly to herself as she read about her employees’ evaluations, which works in progress.

Archer announced, “Oliver Queen, now entering Smoak Technologies.”

“Ugh, I love you.” The tech mogul grumbled, chewing the tiny curved tip of her glasses frame, “But this is so not what I need right now.”

Her husband chimed, “Too bad. I got your favorite.”

Food rustled as his prosthetic arm whirred with a bag that read Big Belly Burger.

“And what makes so damn sure I haven’t eaten dinner yet, mister.” Felicity harrumphed, crossing her arms.

He joked with a wink, “Hi, I believe we’ve met before, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. I’m your husband, who wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Oh, don’t be cute with me.” Felicity was in no mood for that old playboy Ollie Queen charm. It never worked on her anyway. Besides the fact, her air conditioner at work started fritzing on a hot summer day. It was even humid well into the evening, and sitting a black gel padded seat was definitely not helping matters. “You know I have to finish these reviews before Friday.”

Oliver checked his phone, “Thursday just started twenty minutes ago.”

“And who’s watching the kids?”

He scoffed sarcastically, “Oh, gee, did I leave them to fend for themselves again? Silly me. They’re all safe and sound in their beds. Raisa’s keeping an eye on them.”

Felicity made a little pert noise in understanding, but that sense of relief did nothing to quell her annoyance with Oliver right now.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, I’m only going to say this one more time, do not be cute with me right now.” His wife admonished, adopting her strict maternal voice.

The archer challenged, tone rivaling his Green Arrow voice modulator, “And I’m not leaving until you eat a proper dinner, Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen.”

“I-I had some licorice and um… an energy drink about two hours ago, doesn’t that count for something?” She argued weakly.

Oliver shook his head in the negative. So Felicity begrudgingly took a big chomp of her Big Belly Buster, and he even remembered her favorite chili cheese fries. Her husband’s stupidly handsome face was annoying as he stared at his wife to make sure she actually ate her late dinner. The corners of his lips ticked up in a smug victorious grin. Felicity rolled her eyes at that. Though she had to admit, it really hit the spot. Her loud Fiona from Shrek-like belch indicated that the CEO’s full stomach certainly agreed with her.

She conceded, mumbling against a handful of napkins, “There? Happy?”

“Very much.” He replied with a lopsided smirk. “Thank you, Honey.”

Felicity’s brakes squeaked right before she wheeled herself to the en suite restroom. Oliver still both loved and hated to watch his beautiful wife leave his side. Sure, in her wheelchair, he couldn’t really get a nice view of her amazing backside. But over the years, Felicity moved with such confidence, poise, and grace. And that had certainly struck a chord with him long before they had even begun dating.

Her arms had grown stronger than they already were before. Oliver figured Felicity could easily take on Madame President Elect Michelle Obama. And the scars that were littered on her back definitely told their own incredible stories. But Oliver found those increasingly chiseled back and shoulder muscles, which he could see peeking through her summery polka dot dress, were super sexy. His wife parked right back into place at her heavy oak desk.

The CEO wondered, tightening her loose ponytail, “So are you gonna head on home, tumbleweed, or are just going to continue gawking at me?”

“Sorry. Can’t help it.” The archer mused, swooping down to give a kiss on the cheek, “I’m a gawker when it comes to you.”

His wife dismissed with a hand wave, “Whatever.” yet she couldn’t hide that subtle pink flush that heated her cheeks.

Her husband’s gaze traveled South as he stepped behind her desk. He loved to watch her brilliant mind race about in a speed no one else could fathom. But Oliver knew she had a lot on her plate. Still, they had to both make sure she was okay. Felicity thought Oliver was ogling her boobs, which when they were alone was sort of nice in a strange pervy way. It made her feel attractive. And it was always good to feel desired, especially by her own husband.

“Hey, hey, hey, when was the last time Charlotte changed your catheter?” Her man prompted, noticing the dingey yellow color of her tubes hidden on either side of her seat.

Felicity sighed heavily, pinching the crinkles in her furrowed brow. And just like that the sexy moment was gone. It was like a loud balloon popped into thin air. She shook her head in disbelief.

She licked her lips, and confessed in a huff, “About four hours ago, so I guess am due for a clean set.”

“Okay then.” Her husband obliged, cocking his head back toward the bathroom door. “Come on, I gotcha.”

Technically, she had a nurse for work to help her with all these intimate care issues. But her care team of therapists and Felicity’s main neurologist advised that her husband learn how to do all these important tasks as well, should the need arise. He removed his black metal prosthetic arm, and replaced it with the softer nude one that blended in with his skin tone. Felicity molded that arm attachment for cooking, but Oliver found other uses for it because he knew that specific limb would be much more gentle on her delicate skin.

Felicity chewed her lip, “I’m…”

Oliver cut off her apology with a searing kiss, “Stop. We both have been told it’s important to keep the infection risk down. I know you don’t want another hospital visit. I know I certainly don’t. I can’t take care of our wild, crazy, sweet kiddos when their mama is out of commission. Besides you know me. I’d never do well without you either, Felicity.”

Last year after their date night from Hell, Felicity wound up with a pressure sore that she didn’t even really notice until it got a scary infection. She ended up having to stay at Beaumont Medical for a solid seven days and nights with a constant round of antibiotics and a rather painful cleaning session to clear the infection under her hip.

“Okay, okay.” She blew out a breath, gripping his shoulders tight. “I won’t worry you again. You’re right.”

Her husband gasped playfully, cupping his ear, “I’m sorry. What was that last sentence? I don’t think I heard you, Felicity.”

“I-I said I won’t worry you like that again.” Felicity excused with a cough, “And then I just stopped talking.”

He uttered in disbelief, “Uh-huh.”

Oliver washed his hands thoroughly like a surgeon, and slapped a pair of blue disposable gloves on them with a wet smack. Felicity placed a large absorbent disposable underpad on a long gray counter and muscled herself on top of it. She groaned as saline solution and other bodily fluids sloshed around her. He briefly wondered if he had hurt his wife, although her head shake indicated otherwise. Oliver was always loving, careful, and precise. This certainly wasn’t one of the ways she ever pictured her husband between her legs, but it happened more often than not. 

In all honesty, for Oliver, it was no worse than when they had to change the kids’ dirty diapers. Regardless of how much her husband told her otherwise, Felicity didn’t see it that way.

“I don’t know how you still look at me like that after something like this.” His wife bemoaned, peeking at him through her fingertips.

They'd been through the self-depreciative song and dance multiple times over the past two years, Oliver knew exactly what to say, and he always meant it deep in his heart.

“Because I love you. No wheels or tubes will change that, and it’s because I love you, I know how important it is to keep you happy and healthy. And no matter what comes our way, I’m pretty damn sure I’ll find you sexy until my last breath.”

He had that dorky boyish grin that made the guard around her heart fade away in an instant.

Her eyebrow hitched in an amused waggle, “So until we’re eighty and racing wheelchairs around William’s mansion.”

“I raise the stakes and say until we’re ninety or better yet one hundred.” He guffawed, matching her expression. 

They both shared a soft smile at the thought of forever together. Felicity gasped at the sudden change in gravity. Oliver abruptly sat her upright on the changing table. She knew the drill. Felicity clung to his broad shoulders and used the leverage to lift her bare behind slightly off the long table. Oliver used his right fleshy arm, where he really feel her to check for any other unseen pressure sores. His fingertips ghosted over her body, and she could barely sense those tickling little tingles.

She kissed the crown of his head, noting mid-laugh, “Ha! Mm, remember when you used to feel me up just because we could, not for any boring medical stuff.”

“What are you talking about? I can still do that.”

“Oliver, work.”

He mentioned, “Which has been stressing you out, so why don’t I help you with that?”

“It’s just your excuse for sex, but eh sure why not?” She agreed nonchalantly. “I was driving myself nuts with those employee evals.”

Felicity wanted to forget the numbers and invention issues swirling around in her head.

Oliver said with an even stare, “Gee, Baby, don’t sound so enthused.”

“Sorry, sometimes I don’t want slow, soft, and something out of a movie. I just need you and little distractions to get my mind off stuff when there’s a lot going on up here.”

He noted, “Or we could do this crazy thing called talking about it. I mean, I know that hasn't been my area of expertise over the years, but I have learned a little something something about important conversations, Honey.”

The CEO snapped her fingers brusquely, “Talk later. Pants off now.”

Two to three word sentences. Oy vey, they say with long marriages, one started picking up little quirky habits from their spouse, Oliver didn’t think a lack of communication would be one of them.

“_Fine._” Oliver sighed with a roll of his eyes, “But I won’t forget about that talk we need to have later.”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you.”

Her new sterile catheter all but forgotten. Oliver hoisted up into his arms. The couple settled on Felicity’s cozy little loveseat away from the floor-to-ceiling window. Their office clothes were soon peeled off in a sweaty heap of goldenrod and army green, though nakedness gave them no real sense of relief in the stifling summer heat. Felicity made a quick mental note to alert her company’s trusted maintenance man Lyle by tomorrow. Pushing those mundane thoughts out of her mind, she met her man halfway. Their lips collided in a slew of tantalizing slow smooches before the need for air was too great.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to the well, you know.” Oliver promised, considering his wife’s needs before his own.

Felicity nodded, still tasting him on her lips, “Right, okay.

He rummaged around her bottom desk drawer for the KY. Felicity certainly got an unobstructed and excellent of her naked sweaty husband as he strode back over to her with that much needed blue bottle. Felicity worked lubricant on his hardening dick. It twitched and swelled until the tantalizing touch of her calloused palm. She grinned cheekily, loving when she had him under her spell. He gently massaged an ample amount of KY gel over and in her delicate sex, and her eyes fell shut as his lube-coated damp fingertips gently eased their way inside her body.

“Felicity…” Her husband urged desperately with a finger under her chin, “Look at me, Baby please.”

She sucked in a sharp breath, and her eyes snapped open upon hearing his needy plea. 

“I’m right here with you.” Felicity vowed, staring at him as his cool breath fanned over her supple round face.

Her heart warmed at the sight of her husband looking at her with such promise, honesty, and love. Sometimes Felicity just needed to see in his eyes, in the way they loved each other more than she needed him to say it. Talk was cheap, but their love was bigger than any challenge they ever faced together. 

“I… Goddamn, you’re _so_ beautiful, Felicity.”

He surprised her by immediately teasing her breasts. Usually, there was some lead up when he kissed and nibbled along her ear to get things started.

Felicity shuddered, “_Oliver_, what are you? What about…? _Oh_!”

“_Ah_, you said you want to just forget and feel.” He reminded his cool breath teasing Felicity after he pulled off her dusky pebbled nipple, “We just can do that then.”

She did think that, though Felicity didn’t realize she said it out loud.

Her fingertips swiftly carded through his hair, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for sex, Felicity. I just want you to relax. If you need to get out of your head, I can do that for you, for us.” Oliver reminded, tracing a line from her forehead to her nose as he spoke.

The CEO frowned deeply. Crinkles even marred her forehead. She didn’t mean for it to sound so dry and clinical earlier back in the restroom.

She grabbed his face, thumbs pooling her husband’s dimples, “Hey, Oliver. You know I love you no matter what. Right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded against her rough palms, “I love you too.”

He kissed her, mouth hotly traveling across her collarbone. Suddenly, Oliver teased, laved, and sucked at her other breast while he gently palmed the right one. She keened and cried out in pleasure so loud. It made him pause. Worry flitted over his face.

Felicity assured with a breathy chuckle, “I’m okay. I just… That was wow! And I want… I want.”

“You want to move this show on the road.” Her husband surmised, pulling her closer in his lap.

She nodded, trailing with a little lip bite. He swiped those two front teeth away from her mouth with his thumb. Clearly, Felicity had used that phrase far too often with Oliver. Though he loved over romanticized image of her hair angelically fanned out over numerous pillows on their comfy bedspread. He liked when they made love easy and gently — moments that used to drag on all night before they had kids. For Felicity, sometimes that was too slow. Yes, they loved each other immensely. But sometimes all she needed was to get lost in the moment with him.

After a long beat, his wife finally answered, “Yeah, that okay with you, Baby?”

“Of course because it’s with the woman I love.”

The tech mogul quipped playfully, planting a loud wet kiss on his lips, “Will you ever stop being so cheesy, Queen?”

He said in mock offense, “Oh, excuse me? You know you like it, Smoak.”

“Well, maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.”

That little twinkle in her azure eyes spoke Felicity’s truth. Oliver helped move her hips, dragging her delicate sex over his aching length. He snapped his hips up against her pelvis, and thrust in deep without warning. Her teeth chattered as he went hard and fast.

“You okay, Honey?”

“Yeah, yes.” Her voice quavered as heat bubbled in what she thought was her stomach, “Just-just talk to me. Tell me everything.”

He chuckled in her ear, nibbling at his wife’s industrial piercing, “Oh, so now you want to talk, huh Felicity?”

“Oliver!” She whined, tugging on his hair, “You know I need you to fill in the gaps.”

“I know. I know I was just teasing, Baby.”

So Oliver told her everything, everything he felt with her as he was pushing deep inside her. Then they moved together frantically like animals in heat. She used his shoulders for leverage as he plunged in and guided her hips simultaneously thanks to years of practiced ease. Her ponytail came undone the more they tried to change angles ever so slightly. Her breasts bounced between their slick torsos, causing her already sensitive nipples to slide over his damp scarred chest.

“Honey, I want to try something again.”

“Okay.”

She let go of his left shoulder, and her own hand trailed down her scarred abdomen before she reached her clitoris. This wasn’t exactly a new position for the duo. They had done laying in the safety of their own bed. But since the mission gone wrong, they had never quite been able to do this in his lap without falling or accidentally bumping hard against her hand. She gently massaged her stiff nub in small circles.

She moaned, head lulling back against nothing but air, “Oh… Oh! My God, _yes_!”

Suddenly the heat was like lava in her veins, sparking from every direction. Felicity leaned a little too far back, though thankfully Oliver’s left arm whirred around her waist before she fell off of her husband this time. 

“Baby, be careful please.”

At first, the archer didn’t move a muscle, content to just watch his wife pleasure herself. He nearly drew blood from his lower lip at the stunningly sexy sight before him. There something about the way she moved with power and purpose. And the way that warm ruddy blush highlighted her cheeks, neck, and chest. But Felicity craved more. She wanted to be flooded with pure sensation and raw utter feeling of them together. Her eyes soon found his again.

“Oliver, can we just try this together again please?”

“Okay, but if you need me to stop just tell me.”

He slipped between her nether lips slower this time. She rubbed faster at her engorged clitoris, An arm looped tighter around her waist, careful to avoid bruising. The archer whispered memories of the last time they had office sex after her big business conference in Gotham. Memories materialized in her mind in vibrant screaming color. Felicity remembered how it felt, how Oliver looked totally spent and blissed out against her chest, and how damn close she was cumming again right against the conference table. 

Their skin stuck together with profuse sweat, and after a long time, she could see how her husband was ready to reach his breaking point. His eyes were draped shut for a moment, and he grit his teeth, desperately hanging on by a thread for his sweet wife.

“Honey,” She whispered tenderly, hand carding through his hair, “Hey, it’s alright. Let go for me.”

“No it’s not.” He grit, trying to stave off that burning desire in the hopes to give Felicity what she needed, He-here, let me…”

The archer shifted his wife in his lap and immediately played with her breasts again. It was not an orgasm, yet her mind blanked at the sudden sensation of his warm wet mouth sucking loudly at her sensitive nipple. Felicity whimpered as she felt more pressure down there and sticky liquid heat spurted into her core. Their breaths and heartbeats thrummed erratically as she cuddled against him like her own personal human pillow. And Oliver was like a big puddle of sweat and sex on that little loveseat.

Felicity murmured against his neck, kissing it softly, “See? That was just what I needed.”

“Is it?” Oliver asked, voice ringing with regret, “Sorry, I couldn’t…”

She slapped his chest, “Don’t do that please. Don’t ruin this for me because we know what the doctor said and I really don’t want to think about the fact that I can’t…”

“Hey, hey, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have even brought up. That was dumb.” He apologized, peppering soft smooches on her head, cheeks, and lips, “I am an idiot, a big fracking idiot.”

Felicity wasn’t going to disagree on that one at the moment. She contained those tears that threatened to fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

Her calloused fingertips danced over the mangled skin on his abs.

“Just because I can’t get there in the same way I before, doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself. I just want to be with you.”

“Oh, I know. I saw, and you looked so sexy doing it.” He nibbled at the spot between her neck and shoulder. “In fact, do you think we can…?”

“Honey, no, no, no, the morning crew is coming by in _shit_ three hours.”

Suddenly, Archer chimed, “Alert Smoak Technologies Security Camera footage at one hundred percent compacity, do you wish to delete any data, Mrs. Smoak-Queen?”

“You mean your security camera was still on when we were having sex?” Oliver gasped with feigned dramatics. “The nerve! Your A.I. is a peeping Tom.”

Felicity said thoughtfully with extra pep in her voice, “Hm, I want to see it!”

“Say what now?”

“What now of all of a sudden, you’ve become a prude, Oliver?”

He hummed after some serious thought, “Mm, well no. I guess not, Felicity.”

“Need I remind you, you have photos of me in lingerie, naked…” Her voice dipped to whisper as she finished her sentence.”And masturbating on Valentine’s Day on that pervy Polaroid camera on yours?”

Her husband snorted indignantly, “You were the one who suggested it. And you were the one who actually said ‘Sometimes it’s best not to leave a digital fingerprint, Honey. That way we’d never get caught.’”

“Fair point.” Felicity remembered with a devilish little smirk, “But you were the one who suggested we make a VHS sex tape after the twins were born.”

“Uh-huh, because you were feeling uncomfortable about your stomach and hips after Lucas and Morgan came along. Your curves are sexy as Hell, Felicity. And damn that was a perfect night.”

She giggled, “Exactly, so you can’t really get all crotchety on me now, Oliver.”

“_Fine.”_ Her man grumbled, stretching out the word.

Felicity fist pumped, “Ha, yes! Archer, please roll the footage from this morning at around 1:15 to 2AM. Front door camera.”

“Very well, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

Archer beeped rhythmically, and pulled up data from that exact time stamp.

Oliver acknowledged, gazing at the HD footage on the holographic big screen, “Oh, there go our clothes.”

Their heads bobbed in time with their vigorous thrusts.

“Fuck, yeah, Honey!” Felicity noted with a torso shimmy, “Nine years and counting and we still got the heat.”

“Um, have it we ever lost it, Baby?”

“Well, there was that one year after you know The Mission that shall not be named.”

He sucked in air through his teeth, “Yeah, let’s not go there for both our sakes.”

“Wait a minute.” The tech mogul cringed, wrinkles crinkling on her forehead, “Archer, freeze frame and zoom in.”

The A.I. complied with her creator’s vocal command.

“What’s wrong, Felicity?”

Her face drooped as she leaned in closer to the large projector screen, “Have I always had that huge mole on my right ass cheek?”

Her husband confirmed with a simple nod, “Yes, it's adorable. You also have one your pelvis that’s sort of heart shaped. And you used to love when I kissed it.”

“Well, fuck, now that just makes me miss oral sex. You were so damn good at that, mister.” His wife muttered, looking between her legs, “Stupid UTI issues.”

“Yeah, but we can still do lots of other stuff to make up for it.” His voice dropped to a low seductive whisper in her ear, “Remember our early anniversary weekend at Lake Houghton with the huge jacuzzi tub.”

Felicity purred, shaking her head in amusement, “Oh, those jets were amazing.”

Oliver cleared his throat loudly at that sentiment.

She appeased, squeezing his shoulder, “You were okay too, my love.”

“Hey!” He sniped, lightly pinching the side of her stomach.

His wife giggled into his mouth, “But I love you anyway.”

They pecked one another’s lips and proceeded to watch the rest of the sultry security camera footage. Oliver’s mouth fell agape at the steaming hot vision of his wife touching herself again. Felicity’s lips pursed as she remembered the tingly warm sensations. Their eyes were blown wide with desire and excitement.

Oliver screamed in horror, “Oh my God! Is that what my orgasm face looks like now?!”

His lips had disappeared, into his mouth, and it was if he had smelled bad fish when he climaxed.

“Oh yeah, my friend.” Felicity confirmed, trying to stifle her snickers. “But I suppose it will do.”

He buried his head in her lap, drawing wiggly lines over her wrist, “Baby, I’m so sorry. That was ugh, something else.”

“I mean, I mainly like how it feels when we’re together because it’s with the man I love, so we’ve got that going for us.” Felicity reminded, nails raking through his hair.

Oliver smooched her wrist repeatedly, “You’re the best, Felicity.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” The tech mogul prompted, “Archer, please delete tonight’s footage from my office from 10P.M. to 2A.M.”

He sighed in relief, “Phew! Thank you.”

“Oh and please send an e-mail to Lyle in maintenance, so he can fix the air condition. It’s hot as an oven up here.”

“Already done, Felicity.”

“Good.” She announced, “Archer, enter into sleep mode.”

“Good night, Mrs. SQ.”

The A.I’s screen faded to black. Oliver and Felicity found their clothes after a fresh catheter change and ventured out to the parking lot. Felicity decided to leave her truck there. She lifted her legs with both hands to straddle his Ducati without help. She pulled at the thick leather Velcro straps to harness her legs on either side of the seat. Oliver tucked her folded purple wheelchair in the sidecar, tie downs ratcheting as he secured it next to them. He popped the backrest up for his wife and got on in front of her.

Her husband prompted, revving the engine, "Ready?!"

"Yep. Let's go home to our babies." Felicity said with a nod, nestling her head by his shoulder.

It was a longer process, yet they could still enjoy the closeness and comfort. After pulling on their helmets, they cruised over long stretches of open road. The couple had a whispered conversation into the wee hours of the morning after they'd returned

The next morning, Oliver and Felicity greeted Smoak Tech’s maintenance man with a kind smile and a handshake, although for some odd reason he couldn’t quite look the young ones in the eye.

Oliver inquisited, “Something wrong, Uncle Lyle?”

“I got some loco spam or pork or whatever you youngins call that fancy computer stuff these days of a pornographic video, Mr. Queen.” The maintenance man tisked, licking crumbs from his furry white mustache, “And I hate to say it, but I reckon those spicy little lovers looked an awful lot like you and Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

On that note, Felicity entered the building, pushing her chair with a shorter fast and furious stride that her huff and puff. Her biceps burned with exertion. Oliver trailed right behind her.

He squatted down to her level, “Hey, Felicity, Honey, take it easy. I’m sure she’s sorry.”

“Oliver, shut up.” She glowered at him.

He gulped, both frightened and slightly turned on at the same time “Yes, Honey.”

Felicity took a deep breath and bellowed at the top of her lungs, “Archer!”

“Yes, Mrs. Smoak-Queen?”

Her inventor growled, “I’m going to deactivate you.”

She beeped, “Ha ha! You do not have Ms. Stein’s secondary deactivation code.

Archer compiled a face that was a shape of pixels that looked like it came straight out of Pong. And then she blew a raspberry at her creator.

“Okay,” Felicity thought to herself, “Maybe I gave her a bit too much personality.”

Oliver glanced at his wife putter around for Lily Stein’s crimson thumb drive.

He sighed in exasperation, looking up at the ceiling, “God, help us. This is our life now.”

Too busy in her digital execution task, Felicity was angrily typing in a blaze across the holographic keyboard.

“Did you say something, Honey?” His wife asked with an overly sweet, yet wicked little smirk.

The archer’s gaze flickered over to their family photo under a redwood carved with each of their initials. Yeah, this really was their life together now and until they were in their eighties. And he wouldn’t have any other way.

“Nothing.” Oliver bid, dropping a kiss on her forehead, “Everything’s perfect Felicity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kindness and Kudos fuel my muse.  
Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
